nightmare
by tottalymad
Summary: troyella go on holiday my fist story all works out in the end iders plese TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story TROYELLA nothing eles**

So crowded, so lost, this journey is a nightmare, so many roads and planes, boats and ships. We have to go on so many methods of transport, but you still get lost, so confusing, so many signs, different languages, and same pictures you see day, after day, after day.

The tiny first bit of the journey went wrong, should have know from that the rest would be distresses. So what happened was that we were stuck in a black hole, that wasn't sing posted from digging laying something or other.

We arrived at the airport, I love airports, and he knew I did. At cheeked in

"Snake" I yelled, with that Troy held me as my greatest fear was in right in front of my face. By this time some person had the snake safe.

Out on the tar mack we went around in one of them cars that take the dispatchers around. I was mesmerised by the planes how the terminal looked so different from outside. I saw a plane take of when we were sat in the grass the plane was meters away from us. The plane was magnificent the raw of the engines the way the 65 thousand tones of metal can look so elegant taking off, flying. It looked as light as a feather.

The flight was less the peaceful babies screaming, I like children but 15 screaming kids is madness I wanted to shout "shut up" I looked at troy beautiful blue eyes he sense that I was scared stressed than leaned over and was going to whisper when we hit turbulence. Then put the

"Oxygen on" came a bellowed from the speakers every one was pulling there masked towards them then I don't know what happened I think I fainted when I woke the I was some where

"Gabi are you alright" that was the first thing I heard I looked up see troy was there I felt more secure, more safe.

"I am beater now you are here" I softly replied. eventually the plane landed in Sydney Australia we were there.

When we were through customs and passport control and are bag troy started to put something over my head

"What are you doing" I screamed

"I am blind folding you silly do want to know something else?" he said as butterflies returned to my stomach.

"What" I replied

"I love you Gabi"

" I love you too" I wish I could say this was the best bit of the journey so far then Id be right but this is not the best bit of the whole journey believe me. As we waited on a cab or something because I could say all I could fell was Troy's strong arms around my waist. When the car pulled up we got in troy guided we all the way.

The taxi journey was the worst journey ever we were in traffic for ages then got in a accident but we were aright. The cab driver got out the car changed the wheel, we were of the next thing I knew was that the cab had come to a standstill, then troy got out the taxi and helped me out, took off the blind fold when I opened my eyes all I saw was beautiful! A hotel with a sandy beach right there in front of it. The pool was huge it was spectacular I was in heaven! We went ant a cheeked in, got to the room it was amazing.

On the beach we acted like children, on the beach for the first time. We dug a huge hole, then built a enormous sand castle, after words we went into the see then the worst thing happened ever they was a gigantic wave came a took me under the water when it was braking. I was under water for second but I felt like a life time but when I came I took a gasp of air I with that I felt like I was back with Troy. Where was Troy I could not see him anywhere, the beach was really busy people running everywhere, I looked out to the horizon it was still no one splashing, swimming, laughing I thought my whole world was gone!

"It should have killed me too it took him without him my life is nothing" I had stated rambling out loud when a voice came

"Gabi baby I' am alright." I turned around embraced in him in a hug.

There we were anthill then sun went down. When the sun has gone we stayed string until we both were hungry then we went back to the hotel only to discover that the restaurant was burnt down and, everywhere else was shut. While we were walking round the resort we got some things for are friends and family we stopped out side one of the places and saw a boat trip around the corals and it was a submarine vision. We both looked at each other, and I could tell from his eyes that he really wanted to do and he could tell the same from me. With that we went back to the hotel.

The next morning we woke up felling up for the day ahead we each took a shower. Then went for some breakfast before we went on the boat we arrived where the boat was leaving from. The boat docked the packagers got of talking happily about the journey they had just been on. With I put my shaky foot on to the boat, with in minutes the boat had left the dock and we were on are way.

Then I yelled out

"O my God! Get me off this boat this instance." I hollered we were 30 minutes into a hour long journey we have jus hit rough, wavy water I hate this I hate this so much I thought to myself. I saw calm water up a head great I get to the fish I felt like a 5 year old on an exploration of the great open planes of the gigantic blue sea.

On the way back it was calm all the way I saw a sign saying great white shark diving I could do anything to contain my excitement.

"Lets so totally do that" I practically screamed pointing at the sign

"Look a free scuba diving lesson as well I' am so up for that" he laughed back as he could believe my facially expression I look a very happy puppy or so I've been told.

"So when shall we do it?"

"How about Friday,"

"Sound brilliant to me!"

After a conversation about what we should do on trip which is included surfing, diving, snorkelling, ice skating, going to the Australia zoo, jet skiing, white water rafting, skiing, snowboarding, rock climbing, caving and lots more this is a bad choice considering are nightmare already.

Today was my favourite day, today was the day I got to see great white sharks in there natural habit, in a cage, in the sea, 15ft sharks that could _kill_ you in one bite, then scuba diving in the warm coral reefs.

My nerves started to kick in when one foot off of dry land in the boat. An announcement came from the captain he told us to put are wet suits on. So that's what we did. Then all of a sudden a great white shark hit the boat at what seemed liken a million miles an hour. When were in the cage, in the water, I saw a vast amount of teeth coming towards me in one sharks mouth! The felling I got was a tremendous excitement, fear but, I was so flabbergasted that I swear my heart stopped beating. When were safely in the boat or so I hopped, I took of my wet suit and found a tooth, not my tooth, but a sharks tooth.

Later that day when we were scuba diving I saw colourful tropical fish that were contented with swimming round. I thought I one point there were playing IT. That when I was not paying attention I ran out of oxygen I signalled looked searched for the dive team. In the few short minute I could hold my breath for. I looked up ad there I saw a shadow, my only glimmer of hope, so I swam up hopping it was the dive boat. When I got up it took a gasp of air, then a seen the dive boat I was safe for now.

Back on board the vessel I looked around for the one person I so wanted to be there he was concussed but safe. After I seen and spoke to Troy then I went to find out what happened. As I turned around I bumped in to the leader, the captain with all my might I screamed

"What happened out there?"

"I 'am sorry miss there was a malfunction on the equipment. We are sincerely sorry the good thing is every one is safe." I went to sit next to Troy and there was we remained until we had to get of the boat.

It was the last day of the trip we spent it at the hotel eating, playing, swimming, sleeping and generally having a good time with no problems. To day was the day Troy gave me the best bit of the holiday a romantic dinner. As I walked onto the beach I saw a table with 2 candles on it with the sun setting in front of us in a magnificent array of colours, it was truly magical. After we had eaten and had a light conversation, Troy handed a box to me and whispered

"I hope you like it?" with a questioning look on my face I slowly lifted up the lid of the soft, deep red, velvet box I liked the necklace out placed in the centre of my had and admired it after I turned it over and it was inscribed G.M+T.B forever

"It is so beautiful. Thank you." With both got up and he hugged me and kiss the top of my forehead.

Today was the day to leave the golden beeches and, head home to America, to see all are friend and family.

We were sat on the plane eating are meals steeling glances at each other when we got told to adopt the brace position as we did this the plane was struck by lighting that tore the outer layer of the plane to near shrapnel . The whole plane thought they were going to die so

"I love you if I never see you again Troy always remember that"

"Baby don't worry well be fine I'll will see the days of are 18th birthdays I promise you." then thump another strike of lighting the plane was ruined the inner core nearly as broken as the outer core then boom the plane split in half. Falling out the sky at tremendous speed not slowing down for anyone, then everything went black…

"Gabi wake up, wake up Gabi" her Mum was yelling at her shaking her.

"Mum where I' am where is Troy. Did he survive too" Gabriella said groggily

"What are you talking about Gabi? You where having a nightmare Troy's fine you fine now get you bum out off bed know and go to school!" I got out of bed looked I the mirror to see the necklace that troy had given her the night before the plane crashed. Gabriella was lost, confessed, was it a nightmare? I was the ordeal real?

**comment please if you like it or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**1202pepole read my first chapter will u ples review even if it is babd wich it is need help have righters block and ider apart from making troy and gabi brake up welcom full of troyella fulf **

**i do not own hsm if i did i maby could spell wonder if kenny has a son i could marry him then kill kenny then we would get the wright to hsm nan that will take to long ill stick to buy evething with hsm on it cause that plames eveil**

* * *

Gabi walked into the halls of east high and she saw troy standing there with her back towards her. She creped up on hip and wrapped her arms around his waist he turned around and hugged her back

"Did you have a dream last night" still hugging each other he nodded then spoke

"Did yours involve dying when the aeroplane crashed?"

"Yah then mum woke me up!"

They walked into class hand in hand griped tightly together nether wanting to let go just in case the dream was real.

After the last bell had rung 1 thousand teenagers run out of the school knowing that this was the begging of the weekend. But there were 2 people in a secret place they only knew about these were the only to kids left in the school no they weren't crazy. The burnet tuned to look at her boyfriend

"So what are we doing this weekend?"

"I' am taking you out tonight if you and your mom will let me."

"Yes I' am sore she will. Were we going?" she asked curelessly

"I can't tell you that Montez then it wouldn't be a spires but I can tell you that it smart and elegant dress and ill pick u up at 7" her face was stunned

"What do you want to do now?"

"how about we go back to mine and watch a movie" she spoke after some thought "sound good" he said will leading the way hand in hand

When the got to Gabriella's house the grabbed drinks and snacks put the DVD in the player press play it was "the notebook" Troy knew this was a good film because she would get bored and they would need to something else 5 minutes into it. True to Troy's prediction 5 minutes later they were making out.

After the DVD was over and they had a Conversation about how troy thought he would give up basketball and take tonsil tennis as a sport in there senior year and Gabi convinced he they already had a lesson on it he was happy.

"Ill be seeing you in about 2 hours Gabi and better go home and change"

"God I take you longer than me to get ready" Gabi said under her voice so troy couldn't here but she was wrong then she felt troy's fingers were tickling with one finally kiss the said goodbye.

* * *

"Mom can you get that for me"

Then Anna Gabriella's mum got up and answered the door troy was stood there in a suit with a tie and everything on

"She not quite ready yet"

"That's ok" just the a ray of elegant came down the stair case in the for of Gabi when troy seen Gabi knee length baby blue strapless dress he was is shock he was thinking out loud with an open mouth "how could the most beautiful girl/women in the world become more stunning" he went over and took her hand in his and made a stament **(sp)** to both Gabriella and Anna

"Mrs Montez I' am glad you raised a beautiful daughter and Gabi I shouldn't say this in front of your mom but you look hot tonight" as he kissed her on the cheek.

When they pulled up to an old house on the beach with candles around it Gabriella was in shook Troy

"This is what you did when you gave me this beautiful necklace!"**(The one in the dream)** her eyes were full of happy tears.

"Gabi it nothing to show you how I feel about you" as he said that "The way you look tonight" came on by Elton john the danced to that then ate have a decision about whatever then Troy got down on one knee on the white sand opened a deep purple velvet box and took Gabriella's hand and said

"This is not an engagement ring but this ring stand for the love we share and one day I promise to make you Gabriella Emily Montez my wife one day and the next time I do this it will be for real"

"I love you more than anything on this earth" with that the stood up the promise ring the silver wit a heart engraved with diamond in it the hugged and kiss pasnatly**(sp)** till the only the stars lit up the night sky

"I best take you back before we both get grounded"

When Troy dropped Gabi of at home the kissed then she went inside and he went home he forgot to tell her something so she rang her up

"Night baby by the way ill see u tomorrow love"

"Love you too" the both had a nice dream tonight.

**what do u think**


End file.
